My Chem: The Untold Story
by daniel.scoffield96
Summary: It's really short at the moment, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me, It gets good I promise :)
1. Coma

Why did all the other guys have to bully him, thought Frankie. He missed Gerard. The bell went, and he left class. To his surprise, Gerard was waiting outside of school. His heart leapt. He needed him all day, and there he was. Standing in the sunlight as if he was an angel descended from the very peak of heaven. "GEE" He shouted, as he ran into Gerard's arms and embraced him tightly. "I missed you" He whispered as he murmured into Gerard chest. He pressed his lips to Gerard's in blissful embrace.

Gerard smiled to himself, as he said "I'm sorry I wasn't in today Frankie baby, I was making you a present at home, since tomorrow's your birthday. "Awe Gee baby" Gasped frank as he felt the tears rolling down his cheek. Suddenly without warning, A large, bulbous, harry hand, grabbed Gerard by the scruff of his neck , and pulled him away. "FRANKIE HELP ME!" Gerard screamed as he was pulled further away from his lover. "GEE!" Screamed Frankie, as he stood helplessly, and watched his boyfriend be ripped back, into the oblivion, that was darkness.

At least, that was how Frankie saw it. To anyone else, they would have simply seen an 18 year old red haired teen boy fall over, and pass into a coma. There was no logical reason why, it just happened. "Gee?..." Frankie whispered nervously, tears starting to fall down his rosy cheeks. He slowly walked over to Gerard. Frankie had thought the worst had happened, phoned the Ambulance, and they carried Gee to the nearest hospital. How long had passed? An hour? Two? Frank had no idea. After what seemed like an eternity, A doctor appeared. "I'm sorry son, your friend, he has fallen into a coma, we have no idea when he could awaken, it could be tomorrow, it could be fifteen years, we're doing all we can".

Frankie's heart sank. No, sank inquires that it drops slowly. His heart plummeted, into what would be the depression for the next good ten years of his life. "I can see what you're feeling, go ahead, we don't know if he can still hear you or not, but speak to him, he might be able to hear it" The doctor said to Frankie, as he wrote notes down on his Board. Frankie walked up to Gerard, and looked at him. He looked peaceful. He leant down, and kissed his cheek, and whispered into Gerard's ear. "I will never leave this bedside, you hear me? I may only be 15, but I know who my future husband is going to be, I will never leave your side Gee, I love you".


	2. Dead Pegasus

The sun blazed brightly. Gerard squinted his eyes. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was he was with Frankie, and now, he's in the middle of the desert. He down at his body. What on earth was he wearing?

His chest was covered in a shirt, with a blue leather jacket. There were three striped going across the arm. One red, One white, and one a lighter blue. On his shoulder were two thick red lines, making what looked like an Equal sign. Above his left nipple, was an image of some kind of animal. Next to it, two words were written. Dead Pegasus.

How did he get these clothes? Where was he? Gerard sighed. His red hair falling in front of his right eye. He moved it out the way. Wait. What was wrong with his face. It felt...unusual. He touched his upper forehead. Whatever it was, it was lose. He removed it, and looked at it. It was a mask. It was yellow. There where diamond like shapes, covering each eye hole. There were three blue dots, Which each marked the corner of a triangle.

Without warning, a hand slapped him on the back. "Yo Party Poison why you standing here?!" Gerard turned, and he saw a familiar face.

It was a man, slightly mixed race, but more white. More importantly, he had the most amazing Afro Gerard had ever seen. "R...Ray?" Gerard gasped. Ray jerked his head behind him, and sighed with relief. "Party Poison you idiot! You know we can't use our real names!" Gerard looked puzzled. "What...What do you mean?" He asked shaking.

Ray...or the person who looked like Ray sighed. "Look, we just have to run. If you've forgotten I havent got time to explain it again. We have to run from Korse. For Missile Kid, we promised we'd help her get away from him".

Without warning, a car pulled up in front of Gerard. "Quick, get in!" The Ray like person shouted, and Gerard was pushed into the car"

"Party Poison hurry up and drive!" A voice Gerard knew too well shouted. Without any knowledge on where he was going, or what was happening, Gerard...or Party Poison now, drove as fast as he could into the distance.


	3. The Man with the red hair

"Son, I think it's time you went home". Frankie sighed. "Please...a little longer?" He begged. "I can't, you need to go home and get some sleep, come back tomorrow" The doctor replied, without taking his eye off Gerard's chart.

Frankie slowly trudged down the road back home. He needed something to relieve him. He was stressed. It suddenly clicked. Have a quick jacking off, and go to sleep.

He fell backwards onto his bed, his black skinny jeans on the floor in front of him. With a fast movement, he pulled his boxers off. He was already dripping pre cum at the thought of Jacking Off over the thought of Gerard sucking him off.

He wrapped his right hand around his length, and slowly stroked it. God that felt good. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes, as he slowly sped up. Oh god, he wished someone was here to do it for him. He wanted Gerard's mouth round his cock.

He wanted Gerard. Now. He knew as soon as his boyfriend woke up from the coma he would bend him over, and fuck him as hard as he could possible go. He wanted to destroy Gerard's ass as much as he can.

Without hesitation, he moaned Gerard's name. "Fuck, Gee, Oh my fucking god I'm gonna cum". he gasped in pleasure, as his warm white cum exploded all over his stomach. God, he never remembers Cumming so much while masturbating.

He picked up the tissue next to him and wiped it all up, throwing the tissue into the bin. His eyes started to feel heavy.

He managed to pull the Blanket just over his body in time, as he fell into a slumber.

Where was he? Frankie looked around. He was in his dream world again. The world where he is the one known as Fun Ghoul. He was in a car. Normally, Ray, aka Jet Star, and Mikey, aka Kobra Kid where here. Jet star wasn't there. They had a smaller companion with them, a young female girl, known as Missile Kid. Her and Kobra Kid where each in the back of the car.

He started driving. He didn't know why. He never knew what his dream counterpart was doing. He just trusted him. There were two people in the distance. One was obviously Jet Star, but the other, he didn't recognise the other.

Without warning, Jet Star pushed the other man into the car. He had red hair, and was wearing a Blue Leather jacket, with the words "Dead Pegasus" on the front.

Frankie gasped. Well. He would have done, but he had no control over his dream body. But this man. This gorgeous man. Was Gerard. Frankie would have cried if it was possible. Gerard was here. His Gerard.

This dream gets better and better, he thought. "Party Poison hurry up and drive!" Fun Ghoul shouted. Gerard...No, Party Poison drove forward as fast as he could.

He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. Gerard was here. His boyfriend. His baby.

"Bloody Party Poison being late" He heard Kobra Kid mutter. "Lucky he's my brother or I'd kick him up the ass for keeping us in hot water". Nobody replied to this comment, but Missile Kid giggled.

"Hey, Maybe him and Fun Ghoul had a little too much fun last night, and he needed to exercise his ass" Jet Star whispered into Kobra Kid's Ear."Yeah, he wishes" Laughed Kobra Kid Quietly

Frankie did wish it. He wished it could happen right now.


	4. Three Batteries and A Draculoid Gun

As he drove into the sunset, Gerard wondered what the hell he was doing. He couldn't find Frankie anywhere. He didn't even know where he was. Yet he was driving a car with someone who looked like Ray, and two other men, with a young female child in the back.

In Gerard's opinion, this looked bloody suspicious and creepy.

"Okay guys Party Poison got fucked too hard last night, and he's basically forgotten all of our Killjoy names. "What the fuck was a Killjoy" thought Gerard...or Party Poison it was now.

"Okay, I'm Jet Star" The Ray like person said. "Mikey, yes your brother, is Kobra Kid, and The guy in the back, yes your lover, is Fun Ghoul". Jet Star Looked completely and utterly bored. "The girl in the back is Missile Kid." "Protect her at ALL costs!" Jet Star said with emphasis.

Jet Star looked back. He could see Kobra Kid Alright, and he could see Missile Kid, who looked strangely like a little female Jet star, afro and all.

But what shocked Party Poison, was Fun Ghoul looked EXACTLY like Frankie.

Oh my god, trying to hold back tears from his eyes was harder than Party Poison expected.

Without warning, another vehicle sped from behind them. "Shit, it's Korse and the Draculoids" Screamed Kobra Kid. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul each stood up, and leaned over their doors from their side of the car, and fired back at their enemies.

Managing to keep them off their tail, they stopped at a service station, for all their service needs. Party Poison watched Missile kid post a letter into the nearby postbox.

Who the fuck would she be sending a letter to? Gerard hadn't seen anyone around here whoseemed remarkably friendly, so unless she had a relative in somewhere safe nearby. He squinted his eyes, and saw the name "Mom". Gerard felt for her. Being so close to someone close to you, yet being miles away from them.

They all walked back to the car, since they had no further use for this service station, when without warning, a group of Draculoids ambushed Fun Ghoul.

Gerard had no clue what to do. "FRANKIE OH MY FUCKING GOD GET THE FUCK OF MY LOVER YOU DRACULOID SHIT!" is what his brain was telling him to shout out, but he was scared he would get attacked more if he did that.

He watched as Frankie managed to push them all off him, and they both ran back to the car, to get in, and drive as fast and the car could physically cope.

As soon as they had fled the scene, ironically, the car broke down. "Oh mother fucker..." Murmured Jet Star. "Don't worry, I'm on it guys" Fun Ghoul announced, as he picked up a tool box from the back seat, and started getting to work on the cars engine.

While the remains four went for a stretch, as Fun Ghoul started to fix the car, Party Poison noticed a sign on the road ahead. "Danger Zone" it said. "Well, that fills me with hope" thought Party Poison sarcastically.

Kobra Kid nudged Missile Kid. He pointed to a box in the distance, which Party Poison. noticed looked a little like a vending machine. It kinda creeped Party Poison out a little. it had a black face, with round rings surrounding what looked like it's eyes, and a white gaping mouth. It looked so sinister, it sent chills up Gerard's spine.

Kobra Kid pulled out a small device, which looked like a rather small tablet, with the words "VEND-A-HACK" written on it. There was a small clunk, and Kobra Kid reached into the small compartment at the front.

He pulled it 2 Small AA Batteries, a Larger Battery, and a Gun, the kind of gun which the Draculoids where using. He turned and smirked at the others, which Party Poison noticed was very much unlike his brother, maybe this world everyone was the opposite of their real world forms. "Never know when you're gonna need this shit".


	5. Random Wires, Random Places

Frankie was confused. Where the hell was he? Why where his best friends here And who the fuck was this little girl next to him?

"Okay guys Party Poison got fucked too hard last night, and he's basically forgotten all of our Killjoy names. Frankie knew this term, he had mentioned it to Gerard,when he wanted to make his comic, but Gerard wasn't listening at the time.

"Okay, I'm Jet Star" Jet Star Said. "Mikey, yes your brother, is Kobra Kid, and The guy in the back, yes your lover, is Fun Ghoul". Jet Star Looked completely and utterly bored. "The girl in the back is Missile Kid." "Protect her at ALL costs!" Jet Star said with emphasis.

Frankie...or Fun Ghoul looked at Missile Kid, and was surprised, she looked surprisingly like a mini female Jet Star.

He looked at Party Poison, and Party Poison looked back, with tears starting to well in his eyes. Shit. Was Gerard in the same situation? No, he's in a coma, it's impossible to share dreams anyway.

Without warning, another vehicle sped from behind them. "Shit, it's Korse and the Draculoids" Screamed Kobra Kid. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul each stood up, and leaned over their doors from their side of the car, and fired back at their enemies.

"What the fuck am I doing?!" Thought Fun Ghoul/ He could get killed with these people firing at them. Yet his body wasn't allowing him to run away, and it was simply firing what looked like a cheap knock off gun. Never the less, they managed to keep these people away from them.

Frankie was proud of himself. "I saved Gerard, I'll remind him of this when he wakes up from his coma"

Managing to keep them off their tail, they stopped at a service station, for all their service needs. Fun Ghoul picked up a magazine and opened it, to pass the time.

"Ew, it's a woman in her underwear" Thought Fun Ghoul, and he dropped it. He sighed. He had regain controll of his body, or his dream body. Well, he had, untill he started walking towards the car randomly. Ah well, easy come easy go.

They all walked back to the car, since they had no further use for this service station, when without warning, a group of Draculoids ambushed Fun Ghoul.

"ARGH MOTHER FUCKER SAVE ME GERARD SAVE ME AND SAVE ME AND BE MT HERO" Screamed Fun Ghoul in his mind.

With a brief moment of strength, his body pushed them all off, and ran to the car. With all five of them safe, they sped away from the Service Station as fast as they could.

As soon as they had fled the scene, ironically, the car broke down. "Oh mother fucker..." Murmured Jet Star. "Don't worry, I'm on it guys" Fun Ghoul announced, as he picked up a tool box from the back seat, and started getting to work on the car's engine.

While the remains four went for a stretch, as Fun Ghoul started to fix the car. What the fuck was he doing now? He knew nothing about mechanics, or cars.

If his body regained control now, oh shit he was fucked, and would probably have killed all of them. He couldn't let Gerard die, he couldn't bear to even think of it.

"Shit" he whispered. His body has given back control to him. Oh fuck he had no clue what to do. But he had to do something.

He started placing random wires in random places, screwing in random screws. Trying not to flinch as the sparks came flying out, he closed the lid on the side of the car.

He had fixed it.

With a smirk, he lifted his head up, and watched the others walking back to the car, as if to say "Awwwww Yeaaah"


End file.
